Danny phantom: a Tucker Foley story
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: Danny's a really lucky guy. He and Sam have finally gotten together, he managed not to die while he was in the ghost-zone, and now he's recognized as a worldwide super hero. However he's not the only one who's lucky.


Danny's a really lucky guy. He and Sam have finally gotten together, he managed not to die while he was in the ghost-zone, and now he's recognized as a worldwide super hero. However he's not the only one who's lucky. Take me for instance, I'm now mayor of Amity Park, the jocks can't beat me up anymore, and the most surprising of all, I have a girlfriend.

No, she's not a robot or some girl I paid. She's beautiful, smart, fun, energetic, and the most unbelievable thing, she's older than me.

Now I know what you're all thinking; Tucker's just abusing his status as mayor to get some lip action. Well then you're wrong, in fact me and this girl have been dating since a month before the Dis-asteroid. Go ahead, let that all soak in for a few minutes.

Ok now that that's pasted I'll let you in on the girl I'm dating. It's Jazz, Danny's older sister. Maybe I should back up a bit. You see, we started dating after the whole Nocturne incident. It had gotten late and Danny offered to fly Sam home, naturally she accepted. So that left just me and Jazz.

God was that ever an awkward ride home. Jazz just had this hard look on her face. I was just glad she was directing the look at the road and not at me. Finally we got to my house. I got out and said thank you, but before I could go inside I was suddenly spun around and felt Jazz's lips on mine.

"Consider that a little thank you for trying to save me." That was what she said to me, then got back in her car and drove away.

That was one of the best kisses of my life. Of course I thought that it was just going to be a onetime thing. Jazz was one of the prettiest and smartest girls in Amity not to mention she was two years older than me. I was just a lowly techno-geek who's never had a girlfriend. I never thought she'd be attracted to me.

So you could imagine how surprised I was when she asked me to the movies two days later. I practically stood there for a full minute with my jaw hanging open. Fortunately, Jazz took that as a yes and led me out the door. We ended up seeing some dumb movie that neither of us really wanted to see. A quarter way into the movie and everyone else had left, leaving me and Jazz alone in the theatre. I was about to suggest we go, until I felt Jazz craw onto my lap.

Again I was completely shock, so much that I didn't even react to when she kissed me until a few seconds later. Who knew Jazz could be so forward? After a minute we broke apart for air. Then she asked if I'd like to take this someplace else. That someplace else turned out to be her room. An hour and a half later I left her house with completely bruised lips and lipstick marks all over my face. Thank god Danny wasn't there or I would have been a dead man walking.

Fast forwarding two days before the Dis-asteroid was going to hit, I told Jazz that I love her and asked her to be my girlfriend if we survived. She nearly crushed me in a hug and said yes over and over again. I was so excited that nothing could make me feel depressed, at least until the Dis-asteroid was here and we thought we lost Danny. That was horrible. Jazz looked so completely broken; all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and stay like that until it was all over. Thankfully Danny was still alive and earth was still intact.

A few other things have changed too since the incident passed. Danielle returned to Amity and Danny took legal guardianship of her, being her original and all. Once Sam turned sixteen her parents got divorced. Sam chose to stay with her dad and grandma while her mom took all the money she could and moved to the Bahamas, never to be seen again. Johnny and Kitty became engaged as well as Skulker and Ember had tied the knot after Ember announced that she was pregnant. And last but not least, Vlad was forced to return from space, only to be beaten to a pulp by Danny then taken to the GIW prison and trial for crimes against humanity.

"Tucker, are you even paying attention anymore?" Jazz's voice snapped me out of my trance. We were currently on the couch in the Fenton's living room. Jazz was on all fours on top of me, making her hair fall around her face.

"Of course I am." I said, completely lying though my teeth.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Ok, then explain why you were completely unresponsive during the last thirty seconds of our make out?" Damn, she's got me on that.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the last three months and how much's changed."

Jazz smiled softly and lay down beside me. Danny and I had finally started growing a few months ago, so I was now just a little taller than Jazz. She opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase interrupted her. I turned my head and saw Danielle hop the last few steps down and turn towards the kitchen.

"You two better break apart soon, because dad said he was going to be back from Sam's soon." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"She's really gotten into calling Danny dad." Jazz noted.

"I know, before she used to blush like crazy when she called him that." I mentally laughed at the memory. "God Danny's one lucky guy, he gets the girl, people worship his every move, and he gets a daughter out of it all. How good can one have it?"

Jazz kissed me softly. "You've got it pretty good to Mr, you've got a girlfriend, people probably aren't going to worship your every move, but..." She paused and got off the couch. "As for the daughter thing," she paused again and leaned in close to my face. "Maybe, just maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get a chance at that in the near future."

I think my heart literally stopped beating for a few seconds as Jazz smirked and began to walk to the stairs. Suddenly my body possessed a will of its own as I caught up to Jazz before she could walk up the stairs and pinned her against the wall. "How soon are we talking?" I asked, but didn't give her a chance to respond as I kissed her heatedly. Jazz's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly melted into it and kissed back just as feverishly. Things quickly escalated, Jazz was clawing at my back with both of her legs wrapped around my waist, while my hands managed to find their way under Jazz's shirt.

Suddenly, the front door flew open. I turned and saw a green eyed Danny Fenton standing in the door way.

Shit


End file.
